User talk:Omega-003
Archives: 2013 and early 2014 =June= Shun Hazama Regarding the claims present on this article, due to the extraordinary claims of this guy being a father of so many characters, could you please provide some evidence supporting them? For example, screenshots of in-game text with characters revealing these details? I normally assume good faith but this seems incredibly unusual and not alluded to in the anime as far as I can tell. talk2ty 13:28, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sure. First, since Youko Saionji from School Days is the same person with Youko Inou from the Summer Radish Vacation, this reinforces the fact that Shun from Summer Radish is likely the same as Shun in Summer Days. Second, in Shiny Days' ending "I have no places of memories" has Shun confessed that he's Setsuna, Sekai and Futaba's father to Makoto, making Summer Radish the same universe as School Days (which also means Kazuha and Hanon must be his daughters as well). Third, the part that Inori is his daughter come from two facts: Natsuhi is pregnant with Shun in the ending of Summer Radish and Natsuhi reveals to Shun that Inori's her daughter in the "Praying to the Sea God" ending. Fourth, the part that Roka's his daughter is only hinted as he is involved with her mother. Fifth, well, the Overflow's family chart. Omega-003 (talk) 17:08, June 21, 2014 (UTC) setsunafather.jpg|"I'm Setsuna's father." natsuhiinori.jpg|Inori is Natsuhi's daughter, so she's Shun's daughter as well. Omega-003 (talk) 17:33, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Moeko Could you please specify which games (and if you know, which scenes) feature her, since you made the page? Having trouble locating her on VNDB. I would like to establish where she is introduced as Makoto and Itaru's mother, and where the information about Tomaru being their dad comes from. talk2ty 15:30, June 19, 2014 (UTC) :Moeko appears at a very specific path in Shiny Days (which I'm not exactly sure of) She appear (voice only) in all the game. As for her being Makoto and Itaru's mother, her appearance should tell. For the part about Tomaru, it's from Overflow's family chart.Omega-003 (talk) 17:11, June 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Do we know exactly who created this chart and when? If it was provided in an official capacity I would like to make an article about it, but I want to verify that first. If it is canon then it may be a reason to expand this wiki's scope to the entire shared 0verflow universe. talk2ty 06:10, July 1, 2014 (UTC) :: The chart is probably part of the special date book released with the Overflow Premium Trilogy Box .Caio000 (talk) 12:17, July 1, 2014 (UTC) I can operate assuming that the chart(s) are canonical, would like to go further into verifying that with date/source but that could be hard since it has Japanese origins. Knowing it's in premium trilogy is good though so we can investigate it eventually. Ideally other sources to supplement and support the chart would be ideal as well. That "I'm Setsuna's dad" pic you posted for example is the kind of screenshot from the game which is perfect, the kind of thing which we could organize into a page of explanations, a reference guide, to establish connections and corroborate the chart. Since so few of these have official English translations, screencaps with kanji I hope I might be able to find the text of the kanji for. If we posted the characters below the image, people can easily see that the characters chosen match that in the screenshot, and then run the kanji through something like Google-Translate to get a rough idea of the translation to corroborate whatever translation we choose to display here. Unfortunately I can't recognize kanji, don't have a kanji keyboard, and don't know of any software means to have them recognized (kind of like if you run a written page through a scanner and it converts it into a text document through pattern recognition) but if that can be found it would be ideal for translating the images. Do you happen to know if any kanji game transcripts exist? I don't think we should host entire transcripts like w:c:MLP does, but we should definitely quote key scenes that establish a family tree. talk2ty 15:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) You can use the ITH "Interactive Text Hooker (ITH) is a tool to help you extract text from Japanese games." But certain VNs as School Days, Cross Days Shiny Days and need a code for the text to appear. they can be found on this site..And for images you can use KanjiTomo . Note: Tomaru is not mentioned directly in the series"Days "but there are some hints that he is the father of the scene as Makoto Makoto says Itaru name is written the same way that his father.Note2:Shun in the image say 俺が、刹那の父親(ore ga,Setsuna no chichioya)the translation in fact "I'm Setsuna's father."Caio000 (talk) 16:23, July 1, 2014 (UTC) =July= About Moegi and Asagi In games is never mentioned on Moegi have been disinherited or even that the family Inou has a heritage. In Snow Radish Vacation!! there is only the Snow Radish. And in Summer Radish Vacation!! it is said that Asagi is the manager of the third Radish (second Summer Radish). The possible single mention that the family is Inou is rich in Summer Radish Vacation! 2 when Tomaru says is illegitimate son of a millionaire.Caio000 (talk) 00:14, July 3, 2014 (UTC) PureMail CG Here has all the CGs of PureMail: http://hentaicastle.gallery.hentaikey.com/cgs/FreeHentaiCG.com-Pure-Mail.rar Caio000 (talk) 19:02, July 3, 2014 (UTC) About Touri You put on the page of Touri the following: "she was raped by his father".Do you have some evidence of that? Can you tell me your source please? Caio000 (talk) 03:21, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank you. It's a bit confusing as the name Tomaru is not said in Large PonPon or that the child is his (as far as I know is revealed in the family chart). Caio000 (talk) 04:45, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for improving a few translations of Summer Radish. P.S.:You saw the Talk Page of Youko? Caio000 (talk) 17:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) :Would also like to extend thanks, they were a bit rough and hard to understand, appear a lot more legible now. I would like to move from editing them on my talk page to editing them directly on the game articles they occur in though. :BTW had to restore a comment Caio left on my page, in merging the galleries it got omitted. Although... finding a new place to put it made me realize a certain common-ness of surnames which I am now looking into... talk2ty 19:22, July 5, 2014 (UTC) About Kaori and Satsuki Kaori is a virgin.She had just intercrural sex with her boyfriend (the blond guy). Satsuki is a bit complicated. I will not tell the whole story but it involves a time loop and she committed suicide several times. The method to get to the end of it is also special because especially involving various gameplays (because of loop time). Other day I explain in more detail. Caio000 (talk) 21:08, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Again thank you I would like to thank you again for improving the translations of Summer Radish. This really helps me a lot. Some more about Satsuki: In one day (I can not remember but I think it is 2 or 3 December) she died of a "heart disease". Because of timeloop she always die that way. She killed herself by throwing herself from the building because it was less painful. Caio000 (talk) 05:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) More About Satsuki Satsuki appears in the hospital because she tries to see a doctor knowing it will die. In the last gamepay to reach at her ending Ayumu persuaded she not to commit suicide ... and she simply has not died as in the other loops and the time loop ended. Now I wanted to say some more interesting information: In Large ponpon no end in which Ayumu ends up with all seven girls (and Arisu) is only possible with just five girls (Rurika, Misaki, Kaori, Yukari and Touri) but in QuizDEponpon, the sequel contained in pleasure box Ayumu ends all the girls (and Arisu).. Something like this also happens in Summer Radish Vacation, no end in which Shun ends with all five girls, but in the series "Days" he apparently ended up with all five girls (for awhile at least).Caio000 (talk) 22:24, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe For some reason Tomoe is never mentioned in Summer Radish Vacation or SRV 2. She is the only character in Snow Radish which is not mentioned. (At least I did not find any scenes that mention). Kagura became engaged to Tomaru (In SRV she still has the engagement ring) but they never married.BTW you know something about the chronology of Kagura contained in the Special Data Book? It seems that this chronology speaks about life Kagura between SnowRV and SummerRV and says the number of children that Kagura had. Caio000 (talk) 15:52, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Large PonPon cg I am Sorry but couldn't find Large PonPon CG, but if you want I can send a link to a torrent file containing ISO files of all games of Overflow. And a link to a save file of the visual novel to unlock the CGs.BTW you think the Summer Radish of SRV 1 is the same Radish of Summer \ Shiny Days? Caio000 (talk) 18:26, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Here you have the most, but are missing one or two: http://depositfiles.org/files/3wotjoi2b Caio000 (talk) 17:19, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Summer Radish Hmmm. It is said that in SRV2 Shun is the manager of Summer Radish but Kagura still works at Summer Radish. In Summer \ Shiny days is Youko. Apparently between Summer on SRV2 \ Shiny Days Shun was moved to another radish. BTW is said in SRV2 that Kagura and Shun are lovers ...Maybe Kagura suspected Tomaru was her father (since she asked Moegi) but I think she'd rather forget it. And maybe she has discovered between Snow and Summer Radish Radish. And Tomaru never legally recognized Kagura as his daughter but did so with Ayumu. Caio000 (talk) 18:53, July 10, 2014 (UTC) :Since you have been making improvements to the translations, just letting you know that I've put more of Caio's stuff from my talk onto Summer_Radish_Vacation#Screenshots, am hoping they can be added there directly from now on, I don't need to approve them first. talk2ty 21:26, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Based on your conversation with Caio do you think you would be able to put together a rough timeline of who manages the Summer Radish chain and how many there are of them? Also do you know if Snow Radish is a separate chain of restaurants? talk2ty 19:13, July 14, 2014 (UTC) Touri's child In Family Chart japanese says Touri has a daughter with ayumu and two children(unknown gender) . In the translated family charts for some reason put all that said were unknown gender as "son"(and in case of Touri also erred by placing "son" instead of "daughter"). In the japanese family chart the only male child in the japanese family chart is the son of Touri and Tomaru which was omitted in the translated family chart. And the image of the "Harem ending" (BTW it appears after the credits and no text) Touri is this with her daughter she had with Ayumu, the boy in glasses is probably Tomaru son, and she is with a baby on her arm.I do not know where they got the third child... I think because of this image who have put in the family chart that all the heroines of LPP had daughters (except Satsuki and the other who is head of Rurika that are not obtainable in a harem end but appeared pregnant of Ayumu in QuizDEPonPon). However the child of Kaori is listed as gender unknown. I have a little crazy theory that for a printing error changed the child of Kaori with the child of Midori. Midori appears pregnant of Ayumu in QuizDEPonPon but as Satsuki and the other does not have an image but in the japanese family chart says she has a daughter. Caio000 (talk) 03:35, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Radish Manager I do not know if it's different in Shiny Days but in Summer Days it is said that Shun is the former manager, he return it to replace Youko who had traveled to Paris. It is a pity that it appears in these conditions... I wanted him interactions with Youko and Mai to know everything that happened. It only explains the relationship he had with Mai... This is not enough to know what exactly happened between SRV1 and the Days series. Caio000 (talk) 03:55, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thank you (again) Many thanks for improves the translation of the Kagura Chronology. Yes, Asagi is very distorted (strangely in Snow Radish Vacation she not is a bad person...Maybe it was the effect of Tomaru?) and she still did bad things to her daughter, Midori (if you are interested in what she did see the second episode of the OVA adaptation, Midori's story is told fairly faithful to VN changing only her reason for writing the letters and forgetting some details). Caio000 (talk) 15:40, July 18, 2014 (UTC) PureMail After Do you know if Taisuke in the Days Series mentions or alludes to have been raping for Kei? I mean, there must be a confirmation that this event is canon.(It does not help that the stories are told in comical way because of the voices of Kei and Shinichi, because of that I never took that story seriously) I'm thinking of translating the story of Miki PureMail After where Kei account this fact. Caio000 (talk) 03:55, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Uzuki Are you sure you Uzuki appears in Cross Days? I have not finished yet to play but I have not seen and Japanese wikipedia not says she does appear. Perhaps you have confused with the line that says that her last name was revealed during the development of Cross Days. Caio000 (talk) 21:59, July 25, 2014 (UTC) I see.Thanks for the image and sorry for the bother, when I return to play Cross Days I'll try to find this scene and got a higher resolution image. Caio000 (talk) 02:42, July 27, 2014 (UTC) =August= Answers First I'll talk about the routes in PureMail: Midori has six endings: *Midori "Happy" ending (1) (Pure love route) *Midori "Happy" ending (2) (Pure love route) *Midori "True" ending (This is a secret route and is also a pure love route, the route of rin is a branch of this route) Midori "Evil" routes:(The first route branches off in three ending: two of Midori ("Queen" and "Slave" and one of Miki) *Midori "Queen" ending1 *Midori "Slave" ending *Midori "Ruin" ending (To get this route is necessary escape from Hideo, butis still possible to obtain Midori "Slave" ending, Midori "Queen" ending and Miki "Slave" ending .) Miki endings: *Miki "Happy" ending *Miki "Slave" ending Ai endings: *Ai "Happy" ending *Ai "Ruin" ending (The ending branching occurs very near the end of the game depends only on a choice) Rin endings: *Rin "Happy" ending (not pregnant) *Rin "Happy" ending (pregnant) The other girls have only one end("Happy" end). 1: Has two variations, depending on a choice Miki will get pregnant. In the Rin route her father will find out about the relationship with Kei and separates them and Rin goes to the house of her grandparents. At the end she is not pregnant they are on vacation. In the end which she gets pregnant Kei ends with reading a letter from her. BTW the story of Rin in PureMail After continues from the end she gets pregnant. Midori has no issue, it was A, W who told her to send a picture like that in the "Evil" route.(But it becomes a dominatrix in the "Queen" ending,a nymphomaniac in the the "Slave" ending and in the Miki "Slave" ending and in the "Ruin" ending it is even more nymphomaniac). The company of the Ryouka's family (note that her father is not the president or she is the heiress, but they are relatives)will go bankrupt regardless of the route. Note:If someone plays Puremail without a walkthrough is very likely that will get a ending Kei does not get a girl or the "Evil" endings. The 0verflow games are generally difficult mainly Summer Radish Vacation (When I played without a walkthrough at the end Tomaru had mad Mai, Youka and Kaguras his sex slaves -_-). Err...Kagura don't confronts Tomoe, If the player arrived at Tomoe H-scene is already at the ending that Tomaru succeed in getting a relationship with her and Tomoe is a character with few scenes, I honestly do not see it as a very important character. For Natsuhi ending: First it is necessary on a certain day (can not remember the exact date) choose not working in the Summer Radish, then will go to the map of the surroundings, this day there will be an event to event with the face of Natsuhi at the station, and needed to see this event and chooses to guide her in Haramihama. Then one night (I also don't remember the date) it is necessary to choose to go out (at night there are options to make a call, go out and sleep) there will be an event with her face at the road, in this event Shun fins she covered with blood. Note: This event appears if the previous event is not seen but Shun will run away thought that it is a ghost. How would I know why the writers did not put a route (though not really like to use the term route in the Radish series and LPP) in which Tomaru have sex with Rin? Maybe it's because she don't like Tomaru or because according Tomaru the twelve sisters are under the protection of Wataru. (And Tomaru not rape, he does magic rape (honestly can't think of a better term-_-) he even agreed not to have more sex with Rika after Rideru convince her(Rika) that it was wrong). I didn't find a walkthrough appropriate when I played,so it is likely that there are endings that I haven't seen. These are the ones I know: Kuu with rin: Easier to obtain as Rin and Kuu will inevitably have a relationship. Has at least one variation in which Rin is pregnant. Kuu with Rideru Rideru with Tomaru Rediru with Kuu but cheating on him with Tomaru Kuu with Rika Caio000 (talk) 16:49, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Midori What you put on the page of midori is incorrect. The route in which she learns that Kei is A, W via Ai (she did not know that Midori was EVE) is a Pure love rote (more specifically the "True ending") and in the "Queen" ending she never learns that Kei is A,W. BTW the image of nymphomaniac midori is the last CG in the "Ruin" ending and the image of dominatrix Midori is the last CG in the "Queen" ending. This can be important for you to know:before the evil route branching in the midori "Slave", Midori "Queen" or Miki "Slave" Kei rape Midori in school while she took photographs for A, W and was A,W himself who instigated Midori be commander towards Kei in the Midori "Queen" route. If you have doubts about something feel free to ask me^^. Caio000 (talk) 13:49, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Tomoe Sawagoe Do you happen to know the name of Tomoe's alleged older sister? The 2 english charts I rely on and the official chart all make it look like Tomoe and Tomaru have the same mother. talk2ty 11:31, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Slideshows Please avoid those, I'd like galleries to be basic and show all images within them as thumbnails simultaneously. talk2ty 02:55, August 16, 2014 (UTC) More Answers *It's hard to say whether she knows it or not, is not revealed in the games they are relatives. Are you referring to this ending when you said "she decided to go back with her words with Kagura"? This ending is probably non-canon, probably this (Tomaru Bashed Ending) is the canon (and the nico nico pedia agrees with me) ending of Snow Radish Vacation (In this ending Kagura did seems that Tomaru as raping her and after being punished by the other girls Kagura suggested he marries her to take responsability and at the end Kagura say things that are kinda a sequel hook.) It is not revealed the circumstances or reason Tomoe have married Tomaru(as she's never been mentioned in other games). *Well ... I'm not good at telling these things, Asagi is basically a more energetic person than her sister, I find it interesting that Asagi is the only one who was not interested in Tomaru since the beginning of Snow RV (In Snow RV Tomaru is mysteriously popular with women, like traditional protagonists of VNs and Harem genre animes( I think Tomaru is a parody and deconstruction of these protagonists)) and her H-scene is the only rape-like in Snow RV(But after that she begins to take an interest in Tomaru), If I had playing Snow RV without knowing about the other games I never imagined that she would do such things. Midori story: Midori's mother (I will refer to her that way because she is so named in Snow Radish Vacation) was what is called stage mama (?) Since she was little Midori was brought to audition. And by chance she passed in one audition,so she got the work and the work increases rapidly.Midori was very lonely surrounded by adults every day. Midori says as her work increased her mother changed and become strange, Midori's mother began an affair with the Midori's manager. When the affair was discovered Midori's father opposed Midori continue with the work. Midori's mother separated from Midori's father, built a officer for Midori and Midori began to live with her mother and the manager, Midori wanted her parents to be reconciled and began writing letters every day to her father, Midori gave the letters to her mother who sent to Midori's father. Then came a simple reply written with a word processor, this made Midori happy. But that was not the truth, was released a book with all that Midori wrote letters to her father. Midori's mother had not delivered the letters to the Midori's father and the replies were written by the manager. Upon learning that Midori was shocked and eventually ran away from home. She fled to the dormitory of the nurses' college in which her sister studied and for a time she lived there hidden, every day she killed time watching movies and returned to the dorm at night. This is everything that is said(but it seems that Midori's mother returned to live with her husband) . *I think one of the endings of Miki (her story in PureMail After seems to continue from the Miki "Happy" ending) is canon because it is mentioned that she has a boyfriend in School Days and Cross Days. I don't have an opinion about Rin because I didn't play MEO (I haven't found a AGTH code to extract text from the game using the ITH). But it is not unlikely that other endings are canon. *In QuizDEPonPon Midori is already pregnant by Ayumu, through the dialogue between is revealed the two they had sex during the summer vacation(after PureMail but before PureMail Gaiden) interestingly this is only mentioned in the history of PureMail After in which the player does not choose any of the girls on this screen . I think it would be important to note that the setting of the game they were only cousins but Summer Radish Vacation has established them as father and daughter. Note: The reaction Kagura is not like the CGs show (except Moegi and Tomoe CG) and what you mean by betrayal? Caio000 (talk) 14:43, August 23, 2014 (UTC) Name for a ending I would like to ask your opinion on which name to give a ending of Snow Radish Vacation (no ending has canon name,those names were made by those who did the walkthrough(apparently you find these names on the site that I used) only MEO and the Days series has a canon name for the endings), this ending has two variations (at least I found two). This occurs if the player arrive on the third day (are three days because it is time that Asagi and his friends came to stay) without getting the other endings that are obtainable seeing certain events (Kagura Happy end, Tomoe end, Tomaru bashed). In the first variation Tomaru just walks away saying that goes after another rich girl to marry. The second variation is achievable if until the end of the third day the player had seen all the scenes with Tomaru (I'm actually not sure if all are necessary) (for each time the player find Tomaru occurs a scene, I'm not sure but I think it is necessary to see the events and other characters (such as H-scenes) to be able to find Tomaru after some scenes) In this ending Tomaru says he will return to Snow Radish sometimes when asked by Kagura, the ending ends with Kagura saying that Tomaru visited several times but her mother, Arisu, Asagi, Hatsuka, Tomoe and Kagura classmates got pregant. Note: Large PonPon has not only the individual ending for each heroine and the Harem ending with five heroines, is possible to reconcile this with Rurika and having an affair with only one girl(actually the harem ending is the end of each girl one after the other (seriously, the text is the same) and the ending varies if the heroine is pregnant or not (But Touri will always pregnant). I think only Satsuki has only one ending. Caio000 (talk) 20:20, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hm...All look good. Caio000 (talk) 15:48, August 31, 2014 (UTC) =September= Wiki rename input I am hoping you can offer your opinions at Forum:Renaming_wiki since you are an active editor. talk2ty 04:55, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Fate of characters after Snow Radish Moegi: Most of what you said is right. Not is told how her relationship with Tomaru ended. It's just speculation and this is a wiki. Asagi: After Tomaru gone she began to look traces of Tomaru in Ayumu and has sex with him (is unspecified if she raped him but had a big effect on him, I personally imagine this as a straight shota story). Eventually Ayumu was not interested in anything but sex. Realizing the condition of Ayumu Moegi had a fight with Asagi Asagi and moved with her husband, Yukari, Midori and Sakura (But I still think weird Sakura be only mentioned in Summer RV, It's kinda contradictory to PureMail). Interestingly in Large ponpon Ayumu says it was his uncle's family who moved and his wife had a bad relationship with the family of Ayumu. The setting was changed in PureMail. Tomoe: It's very vague what happened to Tomoe after Snow Radish Vacation. Despite her personality in Large PonPon Tomaru still did not exist in the setting of Large PonPon. Despite the explanation of personality change would be because of the adulteries of Tomaru fits well is just speculation. And she demonstrates to be affectionate with Tomomasa sometimes. Hatsuka: Most of what you said is right. But she still has a relationship with Tomaru in SRV2 (is revealed in a scene in which Rideru overhears a conversation between her and Tomaru). I'm not sure of the age of Kuu on SRV2, is not said in that school year he or Rideru is. He is the same age of Ai Ogata as they are classmates in Summer RV. When he speaks briefly with Shun by phone at Summer RV his way of talking is immature. Ai Ogata in PureMail is 12-13 years old . Midori mentions that Yukari reunited with Ayumu late last year. (Large ponpon occurs from late November to early December). So PureMail occurs the following year the Large ponpon. Arisu says that she is 22 years old in Snow RV and the card she give to Ayumu in Large PonPon says she is 42 years old. And I'm not sure of the distance of time between SRV1 and SRV2. Do not think it's fifteen, I think it is less. Arisu: Most of what you said is right. Not is told how her relationship with Tomaru ended. It's just speculation and this is a wiki. BTW in all games of the 0verflow except Imouto de Ikou! and Lost M a person named Mathers Numakichi (メイザーズぬまきち) (true name is Akio Onuma) is credited by the scenery(シナリオ). This means that this person is the mastermind of this ? It seems that this person is also the founder of Stack and 0verflow. P.S.:I'll play Shiny Days. I'll probably be inactive until I finish. Caio000 (talk) 17:25, September 9, 2014 (UTC) Rio and Rin Have you noticed that Rin is older than Rio but in SRV2 Rio seems to be older than Rin? And Rin refers to her as Rio Onee-chan. Caio000 (talk) 01:16, September 27, 2014 (UTC) I also thought so but I don't remember well the scene Tomaru talks about the hormones he gave Rika it seems that some Nagawa was involved in the production (it reminds me that in PureMail is said that the father of midori has a high position in a pharmaceutical industry). BTW have you ever seen Korin information on some Japanese site? Caio000 (talk) 01:56, September 27, 2014 (UTC)